okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Mautark - The Knight of Umbar
Mautark - The Knight of Umbar Name: Mautark Title: Dulug-Goth, The Knight of Umbar Origin: Numenór Domains: Weaponry, Loyalty, Duty, Discipline, Strategy and Tactics, Sea Typical spells: not known As with all Nazgûlu, the origin of the Knight of Umbar is mysterious. If the rumors are true, he was once a High King of Númenór who ruled the southern lands before the days of the Last Alliance. Today, the Mautark is considered one of the most loyal vassals of the Shakh`bûrz. Yet, there isn`t much written about the devotees of Mautark. The believers have simply no time to write, because of their martial business. Bos'Mautark - the Cult of The Knight of Umbar = Structure of the cult The still most important sanctuary and former center of the cult are located on the coast of Umbar on a huge rock on one of the many reefs, which may be entered only by the cultists themselves. Many centuries ago, according to rumors, on the opposite side of the coast, Dot-Boskala, the "Order of the Sea", was hewn out of this rock, whose widely branched passages and stories are said to extend far below the surface of the sea. Behind closed doors, it is said that the high master would pay homage here to the hideous Dâgalûr of the deepest depths, which Mautark was said to have pacified and forced into his service in days long forgotten. In Umbar, there is a belief that the cultists keep this creature of the city so that it cannot be dangerous to them in its obscene, all-consuming anger. Since the Mautark has left Umbar, his cult has continued to spread. It began when many distinguished warriors began to emulate him as a traveling traveler who spreads the word with sword and word. Over time, they built many smaller castles for their orders throughout the empire. Most of them are located near important sanctuaries that are networked with each other through pilgrimage paths. The protection of these places of worship and their faithful inhabitants and visitors who travel them is now the main task of the Bos ‘Mautark. Often, the cult's warriors are also used as escorts for high religious leaders. Today, the center of the cult is the Bos-Maufulug (Order Barracks), a kind of religious school in Minas Morgul. There the new Fauthugalu will be trained with all possible arms, get physical exercises all in the observance of the strict rules of the order, also many Îstugalu of the cult return here as often as possible, in order to refine their martial arts for the Fitgnau and strengthen their faith in prayer. Every Hîsht Dûmp a selection of new Fauthugalu takes place in the so-called Fil-Lammau (Cave Pitfight), a days-long match-like spectacle. A huge facility was erected directly at the Morgul Pass, where the aspirants compete against each other in uninterrupted pit fights. Only those who have enough fighting skills not to succumb to one of their many competitors, as well as the stamina of not falling victim to complete exhaustion, are considered worthy to join the Order. At the end of the excretions, the bottom of the pits is ankle-high covered with blood. Often the fighters are veterans, ashûrz nadaku, junior officers or other deserving soldiers who overtake the reputation of the Mautark and who report to Fil-Lammau. Many tribal chiefs and officers find it very ambiguous to let their best warriors participate in these competitions. On the one hand, the risk of losing an important warrior in either these battles or losing them to the Order is enormous, but on the other hand, there could not be anything more glorious than having one of the cultists in their ranks. That's why many high-ranking people like to travel to the competition to observe the performance of their own protégé and make high bets on him. The training of the Fauthugalu aims for strengthening the candidates to lone fighters and strengthening their bodies as well as possible. For that torture methods are also on the agenda. Some of them discover a gift given to them by the Shakh´bûrz during their apprenticeship and are then trained to become a Thrak. Like the other Îstugal of the Order, who are called after the completion of their training “Bos-Nadak”, they travel as lonely wandering preachers from that time on through the realms for the ideal of their lord, or they return to their old positions at the Gund Piztor or get there a new task. They are very popular as instructors because of their diverse skills, their high level of discipline and their inner peace. Rarely does it happen that the Order goes to battle in unison. This only happens when the Mautark himself or the head of the order call to a Tum Mazauk (religious war). The religious rules of the Bos ‘Mautark oblige the cultists to self-control, humility, contentment, and reason. They also say that each member of the Order must be aware that the Shakh`bûrz has chosen it as one of its deadliest weapons. Therefore, a cultist may only draw his own weapon to kill in the spirit of the Dur Hont. Often the members of the Order, by strictly following the rules of the Mautark, radiate enormous self-assurance, natural serenity, and almost tangible authority, which is partly feared by their officers. Their special training makes them the most capable combatants and key advisers to their superiors, as well as their closest rivals for power and influence within a unit.